headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman: Amazon Hot Wax
"Amazon Hot Wax" is the sixteenth episode of the superhero fantasy series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman and the fifty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by John Newland and written by Anne Collins. It first aired on CBS on February 16th, 1979. Synopsis Diana Prince poses as singer Kathy Meadows and lands a trial contract to record with Eric Landau's Phoenix Records. Diana, in the studio recording her 'demo" record, sees Landau in the midst of a suspicious discussion with Marty, an unsavory young man who appears to be threatening him verbally. But Diana must continue her song for as far as everyone at Phoenix is concerned she is a talented singer named Kathy and definitely not an agent on the IADC Force. During a phone conversation back to Steve Trevor at the IADC Headquarters in Washington, Diana reveals that she is on to an extortion scheme. A popular singer named Billy Dero set sail for Catalins island and was never seen again. Phoenix Records paid a small fortune to acquire the last songs that he recorded and planned to release a memorial album titled 'Farewell to the Master." Now a small gang, masterminded by Adelle Kobler, has stolen the tapes and is holding it for ransom. Without the master tapes, Phoenix can't press any albums and Eric Landau stands to lose the company if he doesn't get the tape back. Eric escorts Diana to a press party held in her honor at the record company office. There, she meets Jeff and Barbi Gordon, one of the Landau's other acts. Jeff is a pleasant enough man, but Barbi is obnoxious. She is particularly resentful to some of Landau's more progressive acts, almost to the point of being spiteful. Just then, a van screeches to a halt and the three stars of the band "AntiMatter" emerge and enter the party, as if to punctuate Barbi's comment. Eric is called away from the party momentarily to confront Marty. This time the extortionist produces an envelope containing the tape of Dero's first song from the album. He sets the envelope and it's contents on fire as a sign of his intentions to destroy one song for each day that the ransom remains unpaid. The "AntiMatter" members start talking about Dero's album cover, which, reminiscent of the Beatle's Paul McCartney episode, leaves clues to Billy's whereabouts. They put the puzzle together and take a drive out to Billy's old beachhouse in Santa Monica. Inside the boarded above they find Billy (MARTIN SPEER) quite well and very much alive. Meanwhile, Eric is on his way to pay the million-dollar ransom for the stolen tapes. When "AntiMatter" brings Billy back to the studio, Diana, realizing that word must reach Eric before he pays the money, commandeers "AntiMatter's" van and they all speed to the scene of the pay-off. They arrive not a second too soon. Now they return to the Phoenix Record Building with Billy in tow. Eric is shocked and delighted to have Billy back, but he is also angered by Billy's disappearing act which nearly bankrupted the label. Eric is quick to realize that with Billy alive, there is no need to ramson the tapes. Kobler and Marty realize this fact, as well, and confer with their associates, who turn out to be Jeff and Barbie Gordon. Barbie is intent on murdering Billy, which will forever eliminate the possibility of his returning. Jeff refuses to go that far but suggests kidnapping as a reasonable alternative. They agree and plan the abduction. Eric has ordered Billy into the studio to rerecord the stolen tracks. Kobler and her people tie into the studio speaker system and shatter everyone's senses with ear-piercing feedback. With everyone knocked out, they enter the studio and drag Billy out and into a waiting car. Diana, working on some of her own material in a nearby studio, hears the feedback and whirls into Wonder Woman. She races into the studio, disconnects the speakers and , as everyone comes to, she dashes out the window and down to the street just in time to see the car with Billy speed off, but Wonder Woman catches Marty before he can reach his car. She gets names and addresses from him and leaves. "AntiMatter" now join in the search for Billy, collaring Kobler in the process. Wonder Woman, at the Gordon house, disposes of the duo and then enlists the help of their dogs to locate Billy who is sequestered in their storage shed. After everyone is apprehended and the police have taken the extortionists away, Eric, AntiMatter and Diana return to the studios. Eric, with the extortion scheme now out of the way is hoping to begin a relationship with Diana. Now Diana must reveal that she to not Kathy Meadows but an undercover agent. Bric is outraged by the deception, but when Diana starts her next take his frown turns to a broad smile -after all, his record label is still solvent, he has his superstar back, and he didn't have to lose the million dollars. Cast Principal Cast Trivia * Lynda Carter performs songs from her debut album Portrait. Judge Reinhold, Sarah Purcell and Rick Springfield guest star. * This episode aired 2 days before CBS telecasted the Daytona 500. Category:Wonder Woman/Season 3 episodes Category:Wonder Woman/Episodes Category:1979/Episodes Category:February, 1979/Episodes